


'Sulky John'

by c_and_o



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, black paper, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_and_o/pseuds/c_and_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all need a sulky John Watson in our lives, don't we? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Sulky John'

Here is my drawing titled 'Sulky John'! He is really mad, probably because something Sherlock has said! :D Thanks for seeing my work.

My artistic page: [facebook.com/oliveira.artwork/](https://www.facebook.com/oliveira.artwork/)


End file.
